For You
by Ockermuller
Summary: Crushing on a friend made him do the most bizarre things like tracking down stupidly expensive dolls and washing his clothes to perfection. Ezio/Leonardo


Assassin's Creed: EzioxLeonardo  
This is yaoi, sweeties! Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language. One-shot.

*****

Why had he bought that stupid thing?

From whatever angle Ezio looked at it, it was just a plain wooden doll that totally _was not_ worth the price he'd paid for it.

But it was for Leonardo and the painter meant _so very much_ to him. It was his smile, that expression on Leonardo's face when he saw the doll that could only be described as pure jubilation. The same expression he himself had, as a child, when he found a shiny thing and pulled on his father's coat.

Only God knew what kind of amazement Leonardo saw in such boring puppet. Da Vinci was an artist -a creator- and found beauty in everything he laid his eyes on, be it a lifeless object or a dull assassin. That man was fascinated by the world and Ezio was fascinated by him.

He wanted to see that breathtaking smile again and -most importantly- he wanted to be the one to put it in his friend's face. Leonardo would throw his arms around him and for a moment Ezio would have his _absolute_ attention.

Not as an assassin, not a hug that said _goodbye, see you next time, have a safe trip_; Da Vinci's brilliant mind would only think of him for as long as their arms were around each other.

Now if he could only find a proper line to go with it. He didn't want to make a big fuss about presenting his friend, but he also didn't want to treat it like it was nothing when it was, in fact, _something_. It was that smile, a blush to Leonardo cheeks and his arms around Ezio. He wanted his hug, dammit!

If Ezio simply gave him the doll and walked away, Leonardo would say "Oh, okay, thanks" and no skin contact would occur. And that wasn't supposed to happen!! Leonardo shouldn't just casually accept his gift; he was supposed to say something like… like… "Ezio, this is _wonderful_! I am just so_ touched_! Let me embrace the daylights out of you!"

Yes! Now THAT was more like it! Especially considering the price he'd paid for that piece of junk.

Knocking on the window, Ezio uncomfortably waited for Leonardo -if he was home- to open it for him. After five minutes of insisting, a silhouette formed behind the blurry glass.

"Ezio? It's good to see you!"

The assassin smiled warmly stepping inside the workshop "Me too, _mio ami-"_

Until he froze.

Maybe it was due to the fact that he'd never seen so many parts of a male's body exposed, or maybe because it was Leonardo's body, or maybe he wasn't plain expecting to see him like this, but Ezio gawked.

A shirtless Leonardo was looking at him puzzled, his skin wet and a towel on his shoulders. "Is something the matter?"

The younger man looked away nervously. "No, it's just that your… hair is wet…"

"Oh, I was taking a late shower." Ezio's hand reached for the doll in his pocket and stayed there. "With what can I help you with?"

The assassin shyly stared at his friend again. That _skin_ looked so smooth, so pure and clean, a faint smell of soap traveling through the assassin's nose and going directly to his senses.

Ezio looked at his own clothes. They stank.

Was that dog poop on his boots? _Mio Dio_!

He sighed. "It's nothing, Leonardo. I just wanted to check up on you."

The older man looked surprise for a moment, going over to his desk to sort the documents lying around. "Well, I feel happy you came for social purposes than. There's something I've been mean-"

Leonardo turned around to stare at an empty room. A chilly breeze coming from the open window told him that, yeah, Ezio was gone.

*****

Seriously, now, it was getting ridiculous. He really should just give the doll to Leonardo, not carry the stupid thing on his pocket to go sightseeing around Venezia.

In the last week Ezio found out that presenting his friend was a tougher task than he had originally thought -and of course he was the one making it tough. On his way to the workshop a thousand things seemed to happen and by the time he was outside Leonardo's door, he couldn't quite remember the line he'd cooked up to sweep the artist off his feet.

That, and the fact that it was not romantic _at all_ to hug someone covered in blood and stinking of sweat. This was supposed to feel good, not creepy.

Every time Leonardo looked at him all full of hope, a sweet smile on his lips, Ezio's tongue froze inside his mouth -and such absurdity had never happen before! His tongue was as fast as his blade, it shouldn't leave him speechless like that! The weight of the doll on his pocket only helped to remind him of the silliness he was putting himself through.

"_Assassino!"_

The word made him spring to life immediately. _No one needed to die today._ Without looking back Ezio sprinted in the direction of another roof, an arrow hitting the spot he sat just a moment before.

After climbing a taller building to the left Ezio glanced down to see an archer looking frustrated and pissed off at losing his track. How easy! His job was getting better these days. The archer seemed to recollect his breath as he made his way back, and Ezio was almost ready to descend when the other man stopped.

From afar Ezio squinted his eyes to figure out why the archer was leaning down a few roofs away and picking something up. It was a small fragile-looking thing that felt like it would break any minute in the rough hands of its captor.

Ezio checked his pockets.

_Oh, shit!_

Actually hoping for a minute that the man would disdain the doll and throw it over his shoulder, Ezio felt depression take over his body as the archer happily put the small object inside his pocket.

Apparently there was no such thing as a day where _no one_ neededto die.

*****

Ezio stood in front of the workshop door taking a second and third look at his clothes. He was impeccable, his boots were spotless and he had even made sure to actually _walk _to Leonardo's house this time. Crushing on a friend was a bitch that made him do the most bizarre things like tracking down stupidly expensive dolls and washing his clothes to perfection.

Before he could knock the door spread open and Leonardo almost collided head first with him. "Ezio!"

His hands automatically brought his hood back as he noticed the several documents Leonardo hold close to his chest, obviously ready to leave "Are you on your way out?"

Maybe his friend had picked up on the hesitation that coated his voice because in a second Leonardo showed him that understandable smile –the one that said _I'm here for you_- and was already making room so Ezio could pass. "It can wait. Come in!"

He quickly stepped inside and turned around to stare at the perplexed painter. Everything felt so formal all of the sudden, as Leonardo was just looking at him -expecting- not knowing what to say. Ezio couldn't take this anymore! All the scheming and plotting and what-nots; when he just plain wanted to show Leonardo how much he _cared._

Ezio fought with all his force the heat that was slowly spreading through his cheeks as he took the doll and extended his hand -though his lack of breath wasn't helping any.

"For you."

Leonardo blinked.

Silence occurred.

_Smooth, Auditore._

"…" Leonardo looked dumbfounded as if doubting what he was seeing. His eyes traveled from the doll to Ezio's slightly flushed cheeks and tried to make a connection.

"Well?" Patience was never a virtue for the younger man.

"Oh… Oh! I… Thank you!" The older man looked genuinely touched as he hesitantly took the doll and attempted to hold his papers with just one arm to have the other one hug Ezio.

It was an awkward hug… only it wasn't. Ezio's face felt warmer as his friend's cheek softly rested next to his own, reassuring that _he understood everything, don't worry_. Ezio's hands tentatively surrounded his lean waist and remained there when Leonardo didn't object.

"I didn't think you still remembered it" Came the shy whisper near his ear and Ezio knew that this –just like this- was what he wanted. Before he realized it his arms were embracing Leonardo tighter and tighter, for all he was worth, crushing the papers between them.

Could Leonardo truly comprehend what he meant to Ezio?

If Rosa or Antonio ever saw the goofy smile he couldn't hide right there, he would _never_ hear the end of it. "Ow, it was nothing!"

Bullshit! He had spent days looking for that thing; until he had to bribe, cajole and finally threaten a merchant only to end up paying a disgusting amount of money on something made of wood! _Wood!_

Leonardo's smile never left his mind the entire time. "Yes, it was." Ezio felt as if time had gone slow as he noticed lips –so goddamn _soft-_ pressing against the side of his own lips, just enough to make his blood boil but not close enough so he could deliberately say that it was an actual kiss. "_Grazie."_

Stepping away from the painter while having a hold on his arm, Ezio wasn't sure if he should catch his breath before or after his head stopped spinning. "Leonardo… I…"

But the older man was not looking at him anymore, a bright smile on his face as he examined the wooden doll over the assassin's shoulders. Ezio had already been completely forgotten.

*****

Short one-shot based on this http://youko-sway. deviantart. com/ art/ For-You-152616062 (minus the spaces!), by the lovely Youko-Sway. Thank you so much for letting me use the idea!! I really hope you liked it! u.u

Actually, what I had in mind when I decided to write this story was that "presenting the doll to Leonardo was Ezio's way of saying he cared for him."

Did I accomplish my goal? O.O I hope so!

By the way, was the end funny at all? I'm probably the only one who thinks so, right? XD

Also thanks a lot for my awesome beta, Alex, for putting up with me!

Comments are so very much appreciated!! I'll love each and every one of you individually (when I have time huhu)!


End file.
